FenZenyatta
FenZenyatta FenZenyatta was a player who was active from the 1st November 2018 to the 4th July 2019 He joined EarthMC on the 29th September 2018. Too late to experience good EMC, but early enough to hop on the Terra Nova hypetrain. He is known for being the former Japanese Emperor bringing Japan to its golden age, reviving Japan again, and known for creating the House of Uesugi. Towns 1st November 2018-1st November 2018: Paris, France (joined for tp) 1st November 2018-13th November 2018: Copenhagen, Denmark 13th November 2018-1st December 2018: Konigsberg, Denmark/Prussia 1st December 2018-20th March 2019: Niigata, Japan 20th March 2019-15th May 2019: Hamburg, Denmark 15th May 2019- 15th June 2019: 'Ashikaga, Japan '''15th June 2019-7th July 2019: '''Shiga, Japan Important Titles '~3rd November 2018-23rd November 2018: Danish Chancellor 25th November 2018-1st December 2018: Prussian King 5th December 2018-20th January 2019: Japanese Chancellor & Daimyo 20th January 2019-10th February 2019: Japanese Ruler 10th February 2019-7th March 2019: Japanese Emperor 20th March 2019-15th May 2019: Danish Chancellor '''15th May 2019- 15th June 2019: '''Japanese Emperor '''15th June 2019-7th July 2019: '''Honorary Citizen of Japan & Daimyo History September 2018 On the 29th September 2018, FenZenyatta found the server EMC by googling "earth server minecraft". He quickly got into a conversation with the player Tymek_T. Fen joined the discord too, but was told that its not worth playing, as everyone is waiting for the new map to get released. Fen joined a group during this period, which wanted to make Spain. It was led by NSaurio. He was shortly interested in making a town in Colombia and becoming some kind of Colombian pope, but quickly abandoned those plans. (newfags be like) October 2018 Fen played a little during this month on the Classic server, but not as much as he spent most of his time planning out things for Terra Nova. The only minor accomplishment he got during this period, was finding a random barrier block on top of a mountain in Yugoslavia. Pengun78 tp'ed to him to see it too, and they ended up making a Museum around it. On the 5th October, Fix pinged everyone with this video. The Terra Nova release date was finally official, and the Terra Nova planning phase was starting to take off in speed. Fen became interested in making a town in Eastern Prussia, and he joined a group which wanted to make Prussia, led by SnappedNano. During this time, he started approaching "veteran" players to learn from their experiences. He thought that would prepare him more for the TN Release. He ended up talking with players such as MLGTerra, 32Gold, Zqppy and other self-proclaimed veterans. During his time in the Prussia group, Fen ended up meeting a player which went by the name Delta. He wanted to create Denmark and Fen ended up talking a lot with him. Delta started explaining to Fen why SnappedNano was an incompetent leader, and Fen decided to join his group instead. However, it was quite inactive in the beginning so Fen ended up leaving that for some time. Meanwhile, Fen's talks with Zqppy started improving. He really looked up to Zqppy's Classic Spain and decided to join his Yugoslavia group. Fen was supposed to make Skopje(Macedonia) in that group. That plan continued on, while Fen still stayed in the Denmark group, trying to be a double-agent of sorts. Both groups started to become inactive, until suddenly another small group of players, led by alek_b, approaches Fen asking if he's the one making Denmark. He ended up introducing alek to Delta, and that's how their groups temporarily merged together. Delta was supposed to make Odense, while alek would make Copenhagen. Fen ended up dropping the Yugoslavia group, and staying with the Denmark group until Terra Nova would eventually open. November 2018 FenZenyatta joined Terra Nova on the 1st November. He spawned on Borneo, and ended up asking MLGTerra if he could join his town, Paris, in order to get quicker to Denmark. After teleporting, he quickly left the town and started walking through europe, eventually arriving in Denmark. After arriving, he logged off and waited until a Copenhagen town Councillor would get online and invite him into the city. Later that day, he got invited to Copenhagen. He ended up bonding heavily with the active players in that town, and ended up getting the town Councillor rank, and national Chancellor rank. However, he got bored of their building-theme, and went out to make Konigsberg. It was initially a town in Denmark, but the town started getting popular as it opposed the authoritarian polish king, MlecznySernik. The interest was big enough, and in 5 days of time, 512g was collected. Prussia was however created during the next day, as economy commands were disabled. Fen was the Prussian king from the 25th November to the 1st December. The nation became quickly inactive as the involved players lost interest, and Fen got a new opportunity in the far east. On the 11th November, Fen invited his friend StgHD to EMC. He didn't expect him to comeback playing, but to his surprise, he came back on the 26th November, together with other people which Fen recognized. They ended up contacting each other, and plans to create a town together were quickly established. Fen's friends were sadly all weebs, so they insisted on making a town in Japan. They ended up having a vote, on which location in Japan to pick. The players also started exploring the region, looking for areas to settle, and they ended up picking Niigata as the town to create. During the last days of November, Fen was trying his hardest to sell Prussia. He ended was negotiating heavily with Caillouminati, who had troubles with getting the needed amount of gold, 384g. December 2018 On the 1st December, Fen finally sold Prussia and moved straight to Niigata. He spent the gold on increasing the size of the town. Two days later, the town would become the largest town in Japan, and there was no stopping for Niigata. His town increased massively until mid-December, where the rest of Fen's friend group started going inactive, meaning Fen would soon be the only remaining active member of his town. During December, Fen didn't do much except mining and expanding Niigata. He didn't play during Christmas as he was away on holidays, and would not return until early January January 2019 On the day Fen returned, he quickly became friends with the newly founded Australian town, PortMacquarie. He taught their active members a few tricks and the australian town would soon found their own nation, TerraAustralis, named after Fen's name proposal. In January, Fen started spending lots of the gold which was saved up in December, and started expanding Niigata massively. It reached the range of 300 chunks. In late January, Tokyo finally disbanded, meaning Niigata was the new capital of Japan, and Fen was the ruler. Around this time too, many players started joining Japan. Fen started funding new towns in the nation and he started planning out reforms February 2019 On the 1st February, mayor reformation plans were laid out and elections were announced. Fen competed with Quil_ of Chiba, and Neon_Krby of Kyoto in those elections, and ended up winning by securing 70% of the votes to himself. Shortly after, he entered a political royal marriage with Cloudy102, the Empress of Tibet, strengthening the ties between Japan and Greater Tang (Tang, Tibet, U.S.S.R.) He started the constructions of a new /n spawn area in south-eastern Niigata during this period too, and in late February, Japan hit the 1st spot on /n list March 2019 The Japanese Succession Crisis was a mayor event, which essentially killed the first Japanese nation. After every relevant Japanese player quit the nation, Fen gave up and gave away his power to the former shogun, Surfboy1, on the 7th March 2019. 13 days later, on the 20th March, he and 2 Japanese citizens whom he had very good relations with, moved to Europe and created Hamburg. The town became the southern Jewel of Denmark. Fen became a Chancellor in Denmark, and was preparing for war against Kaiserreich. April 2019 Not much happened in April. Progress was being slowly made on Hamburg, and Denmark was at war with Intermarium and later Poland during this month. Fen participated in the Siege of Tarnopol. May 2019 Fen was getting tired of wars in Europe, as most of their enemies would camp inside of claims for hours. He started planning out a plan to revive Japan, and invited other players to it. Those plans were made during the airing of Season 8 of Game of Thrones, which inspired Fen into basing the nation off the Seven Kingdoms from the Game of Thrones books. The nation didn't end up being as based off the books as it was supposed to be, but many initial elements still exist in Japan to this day. Fen's plans required a last move to succede, and that was owning Japan. Unexpectedly, Surfboy1 refused to give away the nation, even though he hasn't been active ever since he got it. Surfboy1 and Fen's group couldn't come to an agreement, so a Civil War was about to start soon. On the 10th May, Fen created the town of Ashikaga, which was supposed to be the capital of Japan. On the 15th May, Fen and Krby griefed the Japanese nation & its Discord, and Fen made the nation Imperial Japan. After 10 days of talking, Surfboy1 gave up and disbanded his nation. Imperial Japan was renamed into Japan, and Japan was reunited. June 2019 In June, Fen properly announced the elections of the next Emperor. He did not participate in those however. Synargle ended up winning and Fen gave him his town, Ashikaga. After doing that, he ended up creating a new town, Shiga. He said he wanted to retire as a normal Daimyo without responsibility. July 2019 July marked his last days of activity, and Fen quit EMC on the 5th July. Eventual visits in the future are possible, but he won't be seen Actively on the server again.Category:Players Category:Classic Players